Far of Worlds
by A.R.D. Guillaume
Summary: Michael Corner est sur une étrange affaire. Dans tout le pays, de multiples témoignages rapportent des phénomènes lumineux étranges. La Brigade de Police magiques met cela sur le compte d'un groupe de plaisantins. Mais est-ce la vérité ? Au départ sceptique, Michael va devoir très vite revoir sa position sur la vie dans le Lointain des Mondes.


**Far of Worlds**

La semaine se terminait enfin. Michael Corner en aurait presque hurlé de joie. Cinq jours qu'il était enfermé non-stop dans son bureau du Ministère de la Magie, transformé pour l'occasion en un igloo géant – suite à une panne du mécanisme de chauffage, les murs s'étaient peu à peu transformés en glace suite aux températures polaires qui régnaient à Londres depuis plusieurs semaines – ce qui n'avait pas aidé.

Le pays entier était recouvert sous un épais manteau de neige et les températures étaient négatives depuis des dizaines de jours. On n'avait pas vu ça depuis des décennies – le père de Michael n'était alors qu'un enfant – et il n'y avait aucun signe d'amélioration. Les communications par hiboux avec Poudlard avaient été rompues suite aux conditions climatiques. Le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale était en train de négocier avec son homologue Scandinave afin de **louer** une centaine de Chouette boréale afin de pallier à ce problème.

Concernant le Ministère lui-même, il était à peu près coupé du monde extérieur depuis Noël : les entrées visiteurs et de service avaient été condamnées par la neige et depuis que des imbéciles du Comité d'Invention d'Excuse à l'Usage des Moldus avaient eu la brillante idée – certains l'avaient qualifiée de lumineuse – de mettre le feu au troisième étage, il avait été décidé en haut lieu de condamner toutes les cheminées du Ministère, y compris celles de l'Atrium. En plus d'intensifier le froid régnant déjà, cela avait eu également comme conséquence d'isoler le Ministère du monde extérieur à moins d'y venir et partir en transplanant.

Depuis, chacun tentait de se réchauffer à l'aide d'une bougie ou avec d'épaisses couvertures – souvent les deux – accompagnées d'une boisson réchauffée par magie. Michael, quant à lui, avait dû rester cloîtré dans son bureau de la Brigade de Police Magique depuis le début de la semaine pour résoudre une étrange affaire : plusieurs dizaines de sorciers et de Moldus affirmaient avoir vu des lumières volantes dans le ciel anglais.

Le Département des Transports Magiques avait été rapidement contacté et, après vérification, avait écarté une cause sorcière : pas un seul mouvement magique déclaré n'avait été détecté dans les lieux où les lumières avaient été aperçues. Il en résultait comme déduction logique une violation flagrante du Secret Magique par une bande de petits plaisantins.

Il incombait à Michael de recouper les différents témoignages afin de déterminer leur origine probable, pour enfin arrêter ceux que _La Gazette_ appelait les « Illuminateurs » – car il avait fallu qu'un témoin frivole en parle à une certaine Rita Skeeter – le plus vite possible. Mais à part trifouiller dans les **bas-fonds** londoniens, arrêter par erreur une vieille dame se déplaçant en **déambulateur** SONIC, Michael n'avait rien découvert.

Bien sûr, et heureusement, Michael n'était pas seul sur le coup : l'enquête n'occupait pas moins de la moitié des effectifs de la Brigade. D'une part, le froid avait eu comme mérite de diminuer les incidents habituels mais d'autre part, le Ministre en faisait une affaire personnelle et ne voulait plus en entendre parler – visiblement, son confrère Moldu avait eu vent de l'affaire lui aussi et paraissait inquiet. L'hiver n'avait pour le moment rien montré de bien folichon ni d'exaltant.

Alors, lorsque le Brigadier en Chef, Eliot Jackfull, avait demandé une trentaine de volontaires, Michael avait été le troisième à inscrire son nom sur la liste – quelle idée, aussi, de la placer à l'autre bout de la Brigade. Après les premiers égarements de l'enquête, essentiellement dus à des témoignages contradictoires, il avait été établi que l'origine des Illuminateurs se trouvait quelque part dans le Yorkshire, et qu'ils avaient commencé leurs coups d'éclat une vingtaine de mois plus tôt.

Michael rangeait le plus rapidement possible ses affaires lorsque Jackfull passa précipitamment devant son bureau. Michael ne put le voir qu'une fraction de seconde, mais il remarqua néanmoins que le visage de son supérieur était sombre. Bon, il était vrai qu'habituellement, Jackfull pouvait passer pour l'acteur incarnant le méchant dans un **Western** – Michael raffolait de ces films – mais cette fois-ci le Brigadier en Chef était vraiment dans un mauvais jour. Michael attrapa sa cape et sortit de son bureau.

Il vit un pan de robe disparaître au bout d'un couloir et comprit que Jackfull se rendait au Bureau des Aurors, sans doute pour rencontrer Ospicus, leur Directeur. Michael prit la direction des ascenseurs et réussit à en attraper un, déjà à moitié plein. Avant d'arriver à l'Atrium, il avait eu le temps de se faire écraser par une vieille sorcière venant se plaindre que son voisin cultivait des Radis-marin sans en informer les autorités.

Une fois à l'air libre, Michael prit un grand bol d'air, qui lui gela les poumons si brusquement et violemment qu'il fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Il remonta le col de sa cape, se maudit d'avoir oublié de prendre une écharpe et des gants et s'avança dans la rue. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer directement chez lui.

La nuit était déjà là, le ciel était noir – les nuages dissimulant Lune et étoiles – et la neige continuait à tomber, mais moins fort que les jours précédent. Michael venait de passer cinq jours enfermé dans un bureau et il avait envie de respirer un peu d'air frais. Aussi décida-t-il de se balader dans les rues moldues, que quelques courageux osaient encore affronter.

À proximité de Hyde Park, il manqua de tomber et se briser le **maxillaire** sur une plaque de verglas, se rattrapant à l'aide d'une branche d'arbre. Un peu plus loin, il arriva devant un kiosque encore ouvert. Le vendeur avait réussi à placer une sorte de radiateur au milieu des journaux. C'était apparemment une invention trop récente pour que Michael – qui avait quitté le monde Moldu en entrant à Poudlard – ne pût la connaître.

Alors qu'il saluait le vieil homme, un titre attira son attention.

 _D'ÉTRANGES EXPLOSIONS À LA SURFACE DE LA PLANÈTE ROUGE_

 _LA FÉBRILITÉ GAGNE LA COMMUNAUTÉ SCIENTIFIQUE_

 _« NOUS SOMMES AU DÉBUT D'UNE NOUVELLE ÈRE ! »_

Le titre était accompagné de l'image d'une planète que Michael reconnu comme étant Mars, prise depuis l'espace. On y voyait effectivement des sortes de flashs à la surface. Le reste de l'article était dissimulé par un autre journal.

Michael aurait bien voulu le prendre, mais il savait également que les Moldus n'aimaient pas qu'on feuillette les journaux et magazines sans les payer au préalable. Et il n'avait pas d'argent Moldu sur lui – tout juste si trois Noises se disputaient le fond de sa poche – et il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir vraiment lire cet article.

Il était certain qu'il développerait les dernières théories **néo-évhéméristes** et depuis qu'il avait vu son père perdre la raison – et mourir de sa folie – en apprenant que les OVNI étaient en réalité l'œuvre des sorciers, il était devenu très réfractaire à ces théories. Cependant, son regard fut attiré par le titre d'un autre journal.

 _LA POLOGNE EST LE SIXIÈME ÉTAT EUROPÉEN À ROMPRE LES COMMUNICATIONS_

 _D'ÉTRANGES PHÉNOMÈNES LUMINEUX CÉLESTES OBSERVÉS AU COSTA-RICA ET EN INDONÉSIE_

 _LES ÉTATS-UNIS ONT FERMÉ LEURS FRONTIÈRES SUITE À LA DESTRUCTION ENCORE INEXPLIQUÉE DE DENVER_

Michael reste légèrement interloqué par ces titres. On aurait pu croire qu'ils provenaient de _La Gazette_ , mais ils étaient bien à la Une du _Sunday Times_. Il était vrai que le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale était sans nouvelle du Ministère polonais depuis la veille. Et si les Illuminateurs étaient basés en Angleterre, des rumeurs de couloirs avaient parlé de phénomènes semblables dans d'autres pays un peu partout dans le monde.

Cela n'avait rien de bien important – il y avait toujours des idiots pour briser le Secret Magique dans le monde entier – mais il était étrange que les Moldus s'en fussent également aperçus et parussent aussi inquiets, voire alarmants.

Pour ce qui était des États-Unis, le Congrès de la Magie avait envoyé un message en début de matinée indiquant que plusieurs dragons s'étaient échappés d'une de leurs réserves et avaient ravagé la ville de Denver. Le message indiquait de lourds dégâts mais relativement peu de victimes. Les Moldus parlaient quant à eux de _destruction_. Que s'était-il vraiment passé ?

Michael reprit son chemin, essayant d'oublier cette histoire de Mars. Les passants se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux, mais l'heure déjà avancée ne semblait pas empêcher les plus jeunes de profiter de cette neige extraordinaire – Michael dû éviter à deux reprises une boule de neige vicieusement tirée – au grand dam de leurs parents.

Hyde Park allait disparaître derrière une rue lorsqu'une puissante explosion déchira brusquement le ciel, faisant voler en éclat toutes les fenêtres. Tout le monde regarda instinctivement en l'air et Michael vit un spectacle impressionnant : une gigantesque boule de feu traversait le ciel londonien sans que rien ni personne ne semblât pouvoir l'arrêter.

Comment un astéroïde de cette taille avait-il pu s'approcher de la Terre sans que personne ne le sache ? La boule de feu traversa toutes les constructions sur son chemin pour finir par s'écraser à une centaine de mètres de Michael. L'onde de choc le plaqua au sol, agité d'une lourde secousse. Les immeubles tremblèrent légèrement, plusieurs murs s'effritant et se lézardant, finissant de recouvrir la rue de débris coupants. Plusieurs briques se détachèrent également et Michael essaya de protéger les quelques Moldus en danger.

Lorsque le séisme fut terminé et le grondement assoupi, un court silence traversa Londres rapidement suivi par le bruit d'explosions de canalisations, de sirènes, d'alarmes et de cris. Le corps céleste était tombé en plein milieu de Picadilly Circus, les dégâts devaient être considérables, sinon dévastateurs.

Michael se précipita vers le point d'impact, ainsi que la plupart des Moldus à ses côtés. Plus il s'approcha, plus il découvrit l'importance des dégâts : des voitures retournées, des immeubles effondrés ou en flammes, des rues inondées, des blessés par centaines, des cadavres par dizaines. Les pompiers étaient déjà sur place, mais ils étaient déjà dépassés. On entendait au loin la sirène d'autres casernes en approche, ainsi que celles d'ambulances et de voitures de police.

Michael aida à secourir les nécessiteux, la panique aidant à dissimuler sa magie. Il repéra cependant que quelques sorciers avaient été également témoins de la scène, mais aucun blessé de leur côté apparemment. Voyant que les Moldus s'en sortaient très bien, il essaya de s'approcher du cratère. Des Moldus téléphonaient à leurs proches, tandis que d'autres criaient à la recherche de connaissances.

Tout n'était que désolation.

Des curieux s'étaient déjà amassés autour tandis que la police essayait justement de les retenir. En jouant des coudes, Michael réussit à se frayer une place jusqu'au premier rang, et constata alors que quelque chose n'allait pas – d'où la fébrilité des policiers.

Loin d'avoir créé un véritable cratère, le corps avait en réalité creusé un trou profond, comme lorsque l'on jette une pierre sur une plage. Et surtout, il ne s'était pas vaporisé à l'impact. Il était toujours présent et, mis à part la fumée qui s'en échappait et les flammes qui en léchaient la base, il semblait parfaitement intact.

Et à première vue, il n'avait rien d'un rocher.

Bien que de forme ovoïde, celle-ci était trop parfaite pour être naturelle. De plus, si sa surface semblait avoir été exposée à des chaleurs intenses, elle avait par endroit des reflets métalliques. Enfin il était peu probable qu'un astéroïde possède des symboles aussi étranges à sa surface. Tout indiquait que le corps céleste était une construction. Des policiers demandèrent aux curieux de s'éloigner, afin de laisser la place aux scientifiques de faire leur travail.

Michael remarqua effectivement pour la première fois des silhouettes en tenues blanches tourner autour, munis d'outils et de détecteurs compliqués qui devaient sans doute permettre de faire des mesures par **radiométrie** ou infrarouge. Cependant, le reste du public pouvait être crédule et croire ce qu'on lui racontait, Michael savait que ce n'était pas un astéroïde qui était tombé.

Il devait intervenir, le temps que le Ministère soit informé de l'évènement, que l'on trouve le responsable et que le Comité d'invention d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus, ainsi que les Oubliators fassent leur travail pour effacer toutes les traces. Mais ça n'allait pas être aussi simple. Il devait avoir des témoins dans toute la ville.

C'était la plus grande violation du Secret Magique depuis la victoire à la Bataille de Poudlard – où un sorcier du nom de Mondingus Fletcher avait eu la brillante idée de faire exploser un lot de pétard à l'origine douteuse en plein cœur de la City pour fêter la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Michael recula légèrement, pour s'éclipser discrètement et alerter le Ministère. Cependant, il n'eut le temps de ne faire qu'une dizaine de mètres qu'un grincement assourdissant emplit soudain l'atmosphère, obligeant toutes les personnes dans la rue à se baisser en se couvrant les oreilles. Le plus horrible fut lorsque Michael vit en un clignement d'yeux les hommes à proximité du corps céleste disparaître dans une gerbe de sang.

Le grincement émanait de l'objet, c'était indéniable. Il dura ainsi moins d'une minute avant de cesser aussi subitement qu'il avait débuté.

Michael, les tympans si endoloris qu'il n'entendait plus qu'un sifflement, se leva avec précaution. Il perçut vaguement les cris d'horreurs des passants à la vue des corps démembrés qui jonchaient les abords du trou. Tout le monde resta immobile, de peur de déclencher à nouveau le grincement.

Puis lentement et silencieusement, une longue tige en métal, munie d'une sorte d'œil rouge, sortit de l'objet et fixa les personnes encore présentes dans la rue. Certains ne se firent pas prier et s'enfuir en courant, fuyant l'étrange objet. Michael, de son côté, commençait à se demander qu'elle pouvait en être l'origine.

Aucun programme de recherche du Département des Mystères n'avait pour but la création d'une arme – car il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une arme – aussi destructrice. Une attaque par un pays étranger ? Fort peu probable : les Moldus étaient tout bonnement incapables de fabriquer quelque chose de ce genre et il n'y avait que très rarement des guerres entre puissances sorcières depuis l'instauration du Secret Magique.

Il ne restait plus que l'œuvre d'un Mage Noir – ou d'un groupe de Mages Noires – mais il ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt de créer un tel objet lorsqu'un simple Avada Kedavra suffisait amplement et était beaucoup plus discret.

L'immense objet émit alors un grondement sourd, faisant de nouveau trembler le sol. Puis très lentement, il s'éleva dans le ciel et resta ainsi, en lévitation à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Il était si grand que ses bords frôlaient les murs des immeubles jouxtant la rue. Michael réalisa alors que l'objet en question était _sorti_ du corps céleste. Comme si ce-dernier n'avait servi que de bouclier le temps de l'atterrissage.

Ce fut à ce moment que, sans prévenir, un jet de lumière blanche jaillit de la tige métallique, pulvérisant par la même occasion une voiture à quelques mètres de Michael. La panique devint alors totale et tout le monde tenta de fuir l'agresseur.

Michael fit apparaitre un Charme du Bouclier devant lui lorsqu'il vit un nouveau rayon sortir de la tige. Le jet de lumière frappa le sortilège avec une telle puissance que le bouclier se dissipa instantanément. La violence du choc propulsa Michael sur une trentaine de mètres. De nouveaux rayons apparurent, pulvérisant tout ce qu'ils touchaient : voitures, trottoirs, immeubles, personnes. Très rapidement, un nuage de cendres et de poussière recouvrit la rue. Michael vit un autre objet métallique sortir du trou et il comprit alors que ce n'était pas une attaque.

C'était une invasion.

Michael tenta de transplaner directement au Ministère mais il n'y parvint pas. Au lieu de ça, un étrange phénomène se produisit : il sentit la sensation habituelle du transplanage, mais celle-ci s'interrompit presque aussitôt. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas se _rendre_ au Ministère. La seule explication logique était que le Ministre avait décidé d'isoler totalement le bâtiment en fermant tous les accès et en levant toutes les protections possibles. Il utilisa à nouveau le Charme du Bouclier, qui se volatilisa tout aussi vite. Il devait fuir, et il devait fuir en courant.

Se frayant un chemin parmi la foule paniquée – mais qui se clairsemait à un rythme inquiétant – il tenta de ne pas respirer la poussière qu'il savait composée majoritairement de cendres humaines. Le deuxième objet fut suivi d'un troisième et tous prirent des directions différentes. Michael réalisa rapidement qu'il revenait vers Hyde Park, ce qu'il voulait éviter : à découvert, ils allaient tous se faire exterminer. Aussi décida-t-il de suivre un groupe de Moldus qui prit Regent Street.

À sa plus grande stupeur, l'objet métallique les suivit et continua son œuvre apocalyptique. Des gens se penchaient aux fenêtres pour voir d'où provenait le vacarme qui régnait dans Londres, mais la plupart disparurent très rapidement : soit dans l'anéantissement de leur demeure, soit parce qu'ils rentraient se mettre à l'abri.

Les moins pétrifiés prenaient la décision de s'enfuir par la rue et venaient gonfler les flots de Londoniens, fuyant le massacre, qui se tarissaient régulièrement. Dans la panique, les plus forts bousculaient les plus faibles qui finissaient par tomber avant de se faire piétiner par la foule, puis pulvériser par la machine de mort. Les plaques de verglas, la neige et les différents obstacles – les voitures abandonnées, les carcasses encore fumantes, les gravats qui tombaient sans discontinuité – n'aidaient pas à l'écoulement d'une telle masse.

Michael essaya d'aider une mère et son bébé à se relever mais l'explosion d'un bus le propulsa à l'autre bout de la rue et il les vit disparaître dans une lumière blanche. Il ne restait plus que leurs habits. Michael se releva immédiatement et continua à fuit aussi vite qu'il le pût. Mais l'image de la mère et son bébé disparaissant d'un coup souleva en lui les souvenirs traumatisants de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Combien d'amis, de connaissances, avait-il vu se volatiliser dans un rayon lumineux ? Il suivit une partie de la foule qui s'engouffra dans une ruelle. Cependant, à peine eut-il tourné au coin de la rue, que Michael fût pris dans l'explosion d'un immeuble et disparut sous les gravats. Il fut aussitôt plongé dans le silence et l'obscurité.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait non pas sous des débris mais dans une étrange pièce métallique, baignée dans une lumière rouge. Il tenta de se lever mais fut entravé par des chaînes. Il essaya de se débattre plus violemment, mais sans le moindre succès. Ne voyant personne dans la pièce avec lui, il se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Il était seul, isolé, dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu.

Ou du moins se douta-t-il du lieu. Il avait vraisemblablement été déplacé pendant qu'il était inconscient. Il remarqua également que la salle où il se trouvait, si elle était construite dans un style très rudimentaire, comportait de nombreux objets insolites qu'il n'avait jamais vus : une horloge affichant des symboles étranges, une étoile miniature qui diffusait la fameuse lumière rouge et un objet métallique qui volait en cercle au-dessus de sa tête, d'où s'échappaient des flammes d'un rouge tout aussi intense que l'étoile.

Soudain, il perçut un bruit étrange provenant de derrière lui – quelque chose à mi-chemin entre le bruissement et le grincement – et il entendit quelque chose glisser sur le sol. Quelques instants plus tard, une silhouette apparut sur sa gauche et seules ses cordes vocales douloureuses l'empêchèrent de lâcher un hurlement d'effroi.

Une créature – la chose bougeait et se mouvait comme un être vivant – à la peau de cuir et munie de huit membres faisait le tour de la table pour se placer face à lui.

Le corps était lisse et luisait à la lumière, et il en émanait une odeur tellement âcre et nauséabonde, que Michael ne put retenir plus longtemps une violente nausée. La créature se dirigea vers l'étoile miniature et y plongea une de ses nombreux membres – une simple tige chitineuse d'après ce que Michael pouvait voir – et l'étoile vira du rouge au jaune. Elle devint un véritable petit Soleil.

La salle se trouva quant à elle baignée dans une lumière blanche. On se serait cru en plein jour. La créature se tourna alors vers Michael et celui-ci retint difficilement le reste du contenu de son estomac. La tête était enfoncée dans les épaules, ou plutôt incorporée, et était munies de sept orbites. Mais à la place d'yeux normaux, Michael y vit sept facettes, chacun ayant une couleur de l'arc-en-ciel.

Michael essaya de parler, mais sa gorge lui faisait si mal qu'il n'arrivât qu'à émettre un murmure inintelligible. La créature ne réagit pas, se contentant d'observer Michael comme si elle avait affaire à une bête de foire. Elle se tourna vers l'un des murs qui se dissipa pour faire place à une sorte d'armoire où Michael distingua des outils dont l'utilité ne faisait aucun doute, même si leur forme était très différente.

Le sorcier essaya de se défaire de ses liens, mais il s'épuisait en vain. La créature, quant à elle, prit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un scalpel, à la différence près que la lame était composée d'un rayon lumineux. La créature s'approcha ainsi de la poitrine de Michael et commença à entailler la robe. Très rapidement il arriva à la peau et Michael sentit une violente chaleur lui entailler la cage thoracique. Il hurla, se débâtit aussi violemment qu'il put mais sans aucun effet.

Il se sentait s'évanouir mais avant que l'obscurité ne le recouvre, la créature cessa son charcutage. Aussi étrange que cela pût paraître, compte tenu de la situation, il n'y avait pas une seule goutte de sang visible. Rien. Michael essaya de voir sa blessure mais ne vit qu'un trou béant. Le sang semblait être contenu par une force invisible. La créature s'éloigna quelques instants de la table avant de revenir, munie cette fois-ci de quelque chose qui ressemblait à un tuyau muni d'une aiguille. Le tuyau était relié à une immense cuve transparente. La créature approcha l'aiguille de la poche de sang formée et l'y planta brusquement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Michael vit son sang se faire aspirer par l'aiguille, s'écouler dans le tuyau pour ensuite finir dans la cuve. Il n'avait plus la force ni de hurler ni de se débattre, et se contenta donc de gémir faiblement. La créature poursuivit cependant son œuvre. Michael sentait ses forces le quitter lorsque soudain, une terrible explosion fit trembler violemment la pièce.

Michael se sentit basculer par-dessus la table, l'aiguille s'arracha de son corps et alla frapper la créature, la coupant en deux comme du beurre. La tête de Michael frappa fortement le sol et il sombra dans le néant.

Lorsqu'il émergea de nouveau, il était toujours dans la même salle. Elle était dans le même état que lorsqu'il s'était évanoui, si ce n'est qu'elle lui paraissait étrangement inclinée d'un côté. Il palpa avec appréhension son thorax, mais il ne sentit rien d'anormal. Sa robe était comme neuve et lorsqu'il regarda, il ne vit aucune cicatrice. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un mur lumineux, d'une couleur rouge.

Après s'être assuré que sa baguette était à sa place, il essaya de transplaner, mais rien ne se produisit. La seule issue était le mur face à lui. Il dégaina sa baguette et lança un sortilège en direction du mur lumineux, sans aucun effet. Michael s'en approcha alors lentement, la baguette tendue devant lui.

À sa plus grande, celle-ci passa à travers la barrière sans le moindre dommage. Michael continua et passa lui-aussi sans encombre. Lorsqu'il arriva de l'autre côté, il fut ébloui par une violente lumière et comprit qu'il était de nouveau à l'air libre. Il était dans une des rues de Londres.

Lorsqu'il se tourna, il découvrit un des objets volants en plein milieu d'un champ de débris. Il avança dans la rue, qui semblait relativement épargnée par rapport à ce que Michael avait vu, mais on distinguait tout de même les traces d'un chaos. Ce qui frappa cependant Michael, c'était le silence absolu – seulement interrompu par le roulement des gravats sur lesquelles marchait Michael – et l'absence totale de traces de vie.

Il n'y avait pas un seul Moldu en vue, ni même une créature et pas le moindre signe de leur moyen de transport. Et le plus étrange était que la neige avait complètement fondue.

Pas un seul flocon n'était visible.

Michael avança lentement au travers des rues, essayant de se repérer. Lorsqu'il arriva à la Tamise, le niveau de celle-ci était moitié fois moins haut que la normale, les ponts étaient détruits et des épaves de véhicules moldus en tout genre, dont certains appartenaient apparemment à l'armée, dérivaient au grès du courant.

Cependant, il réussit à repérer où il se trouvait – à moins de deux cents mètres de ce qui avait été le Parlement – et put donc retrouver le chemin vers chez lui. Il essaya de transplaner, mais soit il était trop exténué pour réussir, soit un sortilège anti-transplanage avait été lancé sur la ville.

Au détour d'une rue, il surprit un homme en train de voler dans une épicerie de quoi manger. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, Michael remarqua que l'homme parlait à lui-même, tenant des propos sans aucun sens. Qu'il fallait vivre sous terre, que c'était fini, que des champs d'humains proliféraient déjà à Manchester, que l'espèce humaine était perdue, qu'ils avaient été envahis… L'homme miséreux ne remarqua même pas Michael passer derrière lui.

Le sorcier continua à avancer le long des avenues détruites et des rues délabrées. La ville était toujours plongée dans un immense nuage de cendres et de poussières, et toujours aussi silencieuse. Comme morte. La nuit se mit à tomber peu à peu, puis de plus en plus vite. Le ciel prit alors une teinte rougeoyante, comme s'il avait été peint avec du sang.

Michael trouva enfin un bâtiment encore debout – ou du moins, dont le toit ne s'était pas effondré – et s'y engouffra sans se poser de questions. Il fracassa une des portes à l'aide d'un sortilège. Il trouva rapidement un endroit où s'allonger et s'y affala de tout son long. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Il ne vit pas les étranges objets métalliques léviter dans la rue voisine. Ni des créatures à la peau lisse et luisante en descendre. Ni une aiguille, prolongée par un immense tuyau, arpenter chaque pièce de l'immeuble.

Et il ne la sentit pas se planter dans son crâne et aspirer tout son sang, jusqu'à la dernière goutte.


End file.
